Another Days
by imitation L
Summary: rainy days and Ryoma.. {ryoma X Sakuno} -- complete
1. Default Chapter

**Tennis no Ohjisama** (The prince of Tennis) 

Title: **Another Days**

**By: Imitation L** // I don't mind Yaoi. But it'll take me a while to catch up to the fanfic writing style of Tennis no ohjisama. But for now? I'll write what I can with the episodes in my head. Haha. I sure hope this section grows and prospers. // DOES not own Tennis no Ohjisama, I wish I owned Ryoma =P All the stories I write probably will contain spoilers for an episode or two. I never actually say which episode because I don't remember. Sorry! 

Ryoma watched his father flick the TV channels, interrupting several major tennis events. He was getting restless; dinner doesn't start in a couple of hours. The decision of going out was made. 

"I'm going out!" The capped boy said. Grabbing his tennis racquet and heading for the door. 

"Where you going, boy?" The father suddenly took notice. A smirk appeared on his face. "A date perhaps?"

Ryoma smiles back "yes a date." Every time Ryoma goes out, his father would ask. Might as well give him the satisfaction of not knowing. 

"Ryoma-kun! It's raining outside!" His father mocked, putting stress on the world –kun. 

"Daijoubu!" Ryoma replied, where he was going; an umbrella didn't seem necessary. Ryoma wasn't necessarily going anywhere. Just disappearing for the house seemed enough for him. Reminded that he brought his tennis racquet along with him, he decided to head to the near by courts for a quick practice. 

The rain drizzled; it was coming down heavily. Ryoma's jacket and hat protected him from the water. Bringing a beautiful day like that to it's knees, depressing the world. He grabbed a tennis ball from his pocket, dribbled against the wet pavement. Insignificant thoughts were brought to mind. Ryoma seemed like a boy who didn't have many emotions or words to say. But deep down inside, he had much to share with the world, but it all was shown through his playing style, and his love for tennis. 

The ball was now wet, somewhat dirty too. He stopped at his tracks, the ball had little markings on it, hard to see, but still very visual. It was he, a cute drawing of himself with his tongue stuck out laid on the ball. Bringing him to the thought of Sakuno. The girl at school, this must be her ball then. 

He continued to walk to the courts. The rain was coming down heavily, even Ryoma could feel the heavy water hitting against his shoulders. He decided to take a little jog towards the courts. Where there were roofs over it, for rainy days such as today. 

In no time, the courts were in sight. A figure appeared to be practicing tennis, the rain covered the shadows, showing only a short girl always running around trying to catch the balls. Ryoma decided to approach. 

"Ryoma-kun…" It was Sakuno; her headbands were full of rain and sweat, her skirt dirty and ruffled. She must have been practicing for hours. 

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma acknowledged her existence. 

"…What are you doing here?" She asked with slight embarrassment. Having Ryoma seeing her in such a state. 

"Practicing." Ryoma smiled under his hat. 

"Sou ka." Sakuno retired herself to the other half of the courts. She decided not to bother Ryoma anymore. 

"Ryuzaki, this must be yours." He held a dirty smudged tennis ball in his hand. With the rain, the drawing seemed even more invisible. 

A blushing Sakuno turned around, noticing the ryoma drawing on the ball, she turned to another shade of red, she slowly approached him and took away the beat up tennis ball. Touching his hand slightly, she immediately grabbed her things and ran away in the intense rain. 

All Ryoma could do was smirk. The young girl's affection for Ryoma was noticeable, even someone like him could notice it. The only question was, if Ryoma felt the same way for her. Maybe he did.. 

That's it! Super short, it's my FIRST Prince of Tennis fic, I chose Ryoma x Sakuno because, I keep feeling sorry for Sakuno in the anime =D  


	2. 2

**Tennis no Ohjisama (The Prince of Tennis)**

**Title: **Another Days chapter two 

**By: **Imitation L // WOAH! =_= I am so surprised at how much pairings there are. So many. I'm so glad this is an anime FILLED with cute guys. Ryoma especially! Yes! 

****** 

With the rain running down the young girl's face, she ran as far as she could. Stopping to catch her breath. The encounter with the PRINCE of tennis wasn't pleasant. Her headband was filled with the drenching rain. She took it off, letting her beautiful auburn hair down, she stroked against her forehead, wiping away the rain. 

A shy smile appeared, even though she was embarrassed in seeing Ryoma, she still enjoyed watching him hitting the same ball over and over again. Like a simple schoolgirl, she sat down on the bus stop bench, dreaming with a wide grin. 

"Neh, Ryuzaki. What are you doing?" Ryoma stepped off the bus. Grinning widely, it's rare to see him smile so much. _Her hair is messy, her clothes dirty, but she is so naturally beautiful. _

"Eh! What are you doing Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno shyly replied, all Ryoma ever called Sakuno is Ryuzaki. Never Sakuno, or even better, _Sakuno-chan. _

"I followed you, I was afraid you'd get lose. Ryuzaki does have a bad sense of direction." The sly grin appeared again. 

All Sakuno could do was pout, but deep inside, an overwhelming joy filled her, thinking that Ryoma followed her. Maybe it was all the rain drowning her thoughts. But Sakuno wanted to confess, her love for Ryoma. 

She whispered to herself in fluent English. "I like you Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno's words couldn't be heard, but her face was filled with anxiety and redness.

"Nani, Ryuzaki. What did you say?" Ryoma held his racquet over his shoulder. 

"I like you Ryoma-kun." She whispered a little louder. 

"NANI!" Like the occasional annoying little brat Echizen is, he held his hand over his ear.

"I LIKE YOU Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screamed. She realized what she had done, covered her hand over her mouth and ran, her shoes splattered against the rain, causing her to slip and fall on the hard pavement. 

"Daijoubu desu ka? (_Are you okay?)_ Sakuno-chan!" Ryoma dropped his racquet and rushed over to help Sakuno up. 

"Daijoubu…(_I'm fine)_" She trailed off, she took her notice off of the pain the fall had caused her. "You said, Sakuno-chan."

"Huh? Did I?" Ryoma looked away pretending not to notice. He began to blush. 

Sakuno regained her pain, "Ow!" She cried out. 

Ryoma snapped back into reality as well, "here." His strong muscles from tennis sure helped out, Echizen dropped his tough guy attitude and carried the fallen Sakuno on to the near by bench. 

"Your knee is scraped." Ryoma spoke gently. "But nothing's wrong." His experience in cuts has aided him to classify her injury. "Here." Ryoma ripped his t-shirt and wrapped it around Sakuno's injured knee.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno's heart was over-filled with happiness. After Ryoma bandaged her knee. She got up. 

Suddenly, Echizen was filled with gentleness and love. 

"Can you walk?" He offered to carry her home. "Here, get on my back." 

Sakuno climbed onto Ryoma's back, as he carried her towards the direction of her house.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Anata ga daisuki da yo (_I like you)_." He spoke in plain Japanese. "Honto ni. Daisuki. _(Really, I like you)_" 

Sakuno sighed happily and rested herself against him. They chatted happily on the way home. Never has she seen him the way he was that day, blushing and talking to Sakuno, about anything and everything. It turned out to be a good rainy day after all. 

FIN 


End file.
